1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated system for interactively limiting the speed of a motor or engine.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Several prior art systems are known for limiting the operation of a gasoline, diesel, electric or hybrid engine or motor (collectively referred to as “motors”) to prevent damage or injury. One such patent is designed to be used on snowmobile engines. It determines if the throttle and/or its linkage has stuck in the open position. If so it triggers a latch switch which grounds out the power to the spark plugs. Once this is tripped, it requires a user to manually re-set the system to allow the system to operate again.
There are also similar systems which cut off the fuel supply to the engine, again shutting off the engine until it can be reset.
Systems such as these are useful in auto racing. For example, recently, two drivers were killed in a stock car race due to a throttle sticking in the open position. A device such as that described above would be able to cut out the throttle; however, the engine will not be able to operate until the device is re-set.
In a racing environment, there is considerable shaking, vibration and other distractions that a driver would not easily be able to quickly re-set the engine to continue running after it was disabled by the safety system such as the one described above.
Since a second can make the difference between a win and loss, it is important that these safety devices operate efficiently with minimal time delay.
Also, these devices assume that once a throttle sticks, that it is permanently stuck until it can be repaired. In reality, it is possible that a sticky throttle will still operate, but slower than one that is in proper working order. The prior art designs do not take this fact into account, and therefore are not effective in a racing situation, possibly where these devices are most needed.
Currently, there is a need for a motor or engine speed safety device, which allows rapid reset and reduces speed only when required.